


The five times Aaron accidently calls Robert a pet name in public vs the one time he meant too

by caitpaige101



Series: The love that never dies. [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drunk Aaron Dingle, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Aaron has a pet name for Robert, this is the story of how it slipped out by accident in public and the one time Aaron meant to.





	The five times Aaron accidently calls Robert a pet name in public vs the one time he meant too

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys.

**The first time.**

The first time it happened Aaron was somewhat drunk and a tiny bit needy.

The pub was having a games night and both men were getting very into it,Robert especially. 

The quiz itself wasn't particularly hard or interesting for that matter but it was fun none the less plus for every ten points you got a free drink. Which is how Aaron become a small bit tipsy as he downed both his and most of Robert's,

“Robert,I'm bored” Aaron slurred out, his body starting to lean against Robert's

“it's ten more minutes Aaron.I'm sure you can live” Robert responded making a group of people laugh behind them.

“please babe.wanna go home” Aaron tried to whisper but failed.

“aww ok but you owe me. “ Robert responded trying to shrug off the sound of Cain laughing in the background. 

“Chas, I have to take this one home,but it was fun” Robert said as he was Levington the pub, Aaron barely able to walk. 

“baaabe, home. “ Aaron whined again. This time Chas heard. She stifled a laugh and told Robert to get a move on. 

Aaron was definitely going to regret this in the morning. 

**The second time.**

The second time it happened they were in the cabin working. It was a slow and quiet day. Most working on paperwork. Adam was trying to the books but failing miserably. Aaron and Robert sending casual glances to one another. Aaron was caught up in staring at Robert he completely forget that Adam was still there. 

“babe, can you pass me the output file” Aaron said only regretting it when he heard Adams boisterous laugh. 

“That is brilliant. Didn't take you to be the kind to have pet names” Adam practically shouted 

“yeah whatever Adam. I think I've heard you call Vic weirder names” Aaron bite back. Silence falling over the cabin. 

“there you go.” Robert started passing Aaron the file before whispering in his ear 

“honey.” Making Aaron laugh 

“shut up, you muppet” Aaron said playfully. 

“oh please don't tell me he whispered sex things in your ears. I'm right here guys” Adam said making a face which made both men laugh more. 

**The third time.**

The third time it happened a delivery had arrived at the scrap yard. Aaron had been waiting all day for it to arrive do when he finally heard the delivery truck he ran out of the cabin without grabbing the paper work or a pen. 

“you alright mate” Aaron asked whilst the stock was being taken out of the truck. 

“yeah. Just need you to sign some stuff and that. “ the man replied. 

Aaron parted himself, trying to find his pen only to realise he left it in the cabin. 

“I'll be right back. Just gotta grab a pen” Aaron said as he walked back towards the cabin. 

“babe. Pen” Aaron said as he opened the door. Only to see Nicola sitting there. He didn't notice her before. 

“yeah here you go” Robert responded throwing him a pen and shooting him a smile. 

At Least Nicola didn't say anything. Aaron realised he should probably stop just blurting things out. 

**The fourth time.**

The fourth time it happened Aaron still hadn't learned his lesson. They were in the cafe. Aaron went to order whilst Robert got the seats. 

“hey Bob, one latte and one americano please” Aaron ordered. 

“coming up”

As Bob prepared the coffees they made light conversation as usual. Aaron was so caught up in the conversation that when asked if he wanted a cake to go with the coffees he shouted across the cafe to Robert. 

“hey, babe. Cake?” He realised what he said as soon as it it left his mouth. He knew no one really cared but it still scared him to show any sort of affection in public. 

“chocolate” Robert shouted back, with a smirk before going back to his phone. 

“chocolate it is. “Aaron turned back around to Bob. As Bob sliced up the cake Aaron felt his phone vibrate. 

**That pet name gets cuter every time you say it ;) R x**

Aaron looked back to Robert and smiled. Maybe he should say it more often. 

**The fifth time.**

The next time it happened it was movie night. Aaron and Robert, along with Liv, had gone to Vics and Adams for their monthly movie night. It was nights like this that made Aaron realise just how much love was in his life. 

As usual Vic had cooked little snacks whilst Aaron and Robert bought the drinks.

They had been a couple hours into the night when it slipped out. Aaron was sting in the corner with Roberts head resting in his lap as they always did when it was movie night. However Aaron really needed the go to the loo.

“Hey rob,” He whispered but Robert didn't hear. 

“babe” he said a little louder, Robert heard hit so did Vic who was next to them (she also ended up having Robert's legs resting across her lap.) 

“yeah? “

“you gotta move. I need the loo” Aaron went back to whispering. 

“wait, babe? “ Vic finally spoke

“it's what he calls me. “ Robert replied proudly. 

“wait you didn't know” Adam said confuses 

“and you did. You didn't tell me” Vic said in disbelief 

“all I wanted was to go have a piss” Aaron said making everyone laugh. 

**Plus one.**

Aaron couldn't believe how far they had come. How much they had faced. Yet they had made it. Today was their wedding and neither one could be happier. Drinks everywhere. Smiles on everyone's face. It couldn't be more perfect. 

“babe, I think it might be time to cut the cake” Aaron said with ease. This time not an accident. Nothing was an accident anymore. This was the one man Aaron truly loved and he would forever show it.

“yeah I think it might be.” Robert smiled back. 

“it looks amazing Vic. “ Aaron stated as he pulled his now sister in law in for a hug. 

The night was long but full of pure happiness. 

“we did it” Robert said softly as they Sat on the benches outside.

“yeah we did.”

**Bonus.**

Robert was always fond of pet names. So he was determined to find the correct one for Aaron.

“hey flower” he tried once earning him a confused look from Aaron so that was crossed of the list. He also tried “honey” once but that made Aaron laugh so that was also off the list. Then he realised what he was looking for. One that meant something. 

“they there, my dirty little grease monkey” Robert whispered to Aaron as he Sat down next to him in the pub. 

He looked at Aaron to see him smiling. That was the one. If it would make the man he loved smile like that then that is the one he would choose. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part for my new series "The love that never dies" which is a while series filled with Robron fluff. If you want to leave a prompt then please do. You can leave it below or send it through any of my social medias.   
>  tumblr: cait-p.tumblr.com  
>  twitter :@caitpaige101


End file.
